


Flash Fiction

by Gleefreak97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Am I The First One Writing For This Pair, Because Rair Pair, Cuties, Drabbles, M/M, Rare Pair Central, Really Wanted To Call This Booty Store But Thought Better Of Myself, Song fics, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Drabbles.</p><p>Ten songs.</p><p>Ten snapshots into the lives of Sugawara and Yamaguchi. </p><p>An attempt at the song fix drabble thing everyone has tried. Both Alternate and Canon universes used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the whole idea of writing drabbles while listening to random songs. Thus this was born.  
> I really felt the need to write this. A dear friend of mine recently brought her love of these two to my attention, and I had to pull through. Abby, dearest, this is for you!~
> 
> *Note: Haikyuu!!, it's characters, and the sounds used here do not belong to me. Give credit where it is deserved please.
> 
> *There are mentions of bullying and self harm in this fic. Please keep that in mind.

_**Don't Wake Me** _ _**~ Skillet** _

Laying down in his bed, Suga closed his eyes. It was over. He'd done it. He had gone the whole day without crying. 

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Yamaguchi had died. There was nothing left of the freckled boy. Nothing except Suga's dreams.

Turning into his side, Suga turned on his phone. Opening his text messages, he ignored all of the ones from his team mates, even Daichi's. He just sent his mother one last message before drifting off: Don't wake me tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Booty Store** _ _**~ Your Favorite Martian** _

"Yamaguchi."

"What?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing."

"Going shopping."

"....Tadashi."

"Yes?"

"You can't buy yourself a new ass."

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"That's just not how it works."

"But....Koushi."

"I like your ass."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tadashi. I do."

"Alright. I won't go shopping then."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Broken Bones** _ _**~ Rev Theory** _

Wiping his face, Tadashi sunk down to the floor of the bathroom. It was the third time this week he had been put up against those bullies, and he had had enough. The first two times were fine, but this time he was really hurt. His arm had cracked painfully, and he was worried.

Who should he call? Tsukki would be mad, his parents were at work. Pulling out his phone, he called his best chance.

"Hey Suga? Could you- Could you help me? I think I might have broken a bone...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**When My Devil Rises** _ _**~ MAN WITH A MISSION** _

~~~~**"** Take my hand."

"But....Who are you?"

"Someone here to help you."

"What are you? An angel?"

The freckled boy blinked in awe at the horned being before him. He was beautiful, with silver hair, long horns, and a beauty mark below his eye. Too pretty to be an angel. Could he be...a Demon?

The stranger smiled before answering. 

"Sure. I'm something like that. Just come with me."

"Um....Okay."

He took the monsters hand and disappeared into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Payphone** _ _**~ Maroon 5 Featuring Wiz Khalifa** _

_The line you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please insert $1.00 for more credit._

"Damnit!"

Suga slammed the payphone back into place before storming out of the booth. Where was that Damn kid at anyway?

Shaking his head, Suga collapsed on the edge of the sidewalk, putting his head in his hands. This was it. It was all over. He had thought it really was love. Looked like the freckled boy had other ideas.

Standing up, Suga walked away with his heart and pockets full of nothing at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Here's To Never Growing Up** _ _**~ Avril Lavigne** _

Laughing, Suga and Yamaguchi fell into the closest booth of the diner.

"What a night!"

"I don't think I've ever sang, drank or stayed out that late  **ever.** "

"You're just getting started, Kid."

The elder winked, causing the freckled boy to blush deeply. It fell silent as the two let the night sink in. Suddenly, the younger spoke.

"Hey Koushi?"

"Yeah?"

"I never want to grow up."

Suga took Yamaguchi's hand inside his.

"Yeah, me either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**You Found Me** _ _**~ The Fray** _

Crashing into the locker room, Suga looked around desperately, searching for that familiar head of brown hair. 

"Tadashi? Tadashi, where are you?"

A groan from nearby caused Suga to turn suddenly. Laying there on the floor was his beloved Tadashi.

"Oh my God!"

Running over, Suga lifted Tadashi's head onto his lap. 

"How long have you been here?"

"Too long, Koushi. Why didn't you come for me sooner?"

Suga's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Tadashi.

"Sorry. I was a little late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Please Don't Cut** _ _**~ Mikelwj** _

"Suga-san."

"Yes, Tadashi?"

"Why do you have bandaids on your wrist?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Suga-san."

"Yes?"

"Please don't lie to me."

His eyes pricked with tears, Suga peeled the bandages off, revealing deep cuts filled with an angry red.

"Oh, Suga-san."

"Don't pity me, Tadashi."

"No, Suga-san. I won't. But, you know you're loved right? We all love you Suga-san. So, please don't cut okay?"

Yamaguchi took Suga's hands in his own and bent to gently kiss the cuts on his wrist.

Suga began to cry, grabbing Tadashi in a bone-crushing hug, his true feelings burning off of his skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Your Guardian Angel** _ _**~ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus** _

"Tadashi!"

"Yes, Suga-san?"

"Take care of yourself, okay? Please be sure to eat and stay hydrated. Don't overdo it, alright?"

"Um...Okay, Suga-san. But...."

"Yes?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Well...."

The grey haired boy hesitated, but decided to tell Yamaguchi the truth.

"Well, Tadashi. I really like you. I'd do anything for you, understand? I would give up anything, even my life to keep you safe and smiling, alright? All I ask is that you stay with me. Can you do that?"

Hiding his beet red face from the older boy, Tadashi quickly nodded before dashing away. Suga laughed, smiling at the thought of his confession finally making its way to the surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Soap** _ _**~ Melanie Martinez** _

"I can't believe I ever said that to you."

The dark haired boy spat in the direction of his senior.

"Yeah? Well, me either. It wasn't worth my time."

"Well, at least we're done now, right?"

"Yeah, we're done. Good luck out there Tad- Yamaguchi."

"You too. I lo-"

Tadashi clamped his mouth shut as Suga walked away. 

 _Geez,_ he thought. 

_Guess I gotta wash my mouth out with soap._

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun! I really enjoyed writing for these two. I'm definetely going to write more for them. Maybe it will be a fic based on what I wrote here...
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated!~
> 
> *I thought it would be fun to open up requests. If there is a fix you would like to see, particularly with rare pairs, feel free to send a request to me. I would love to write it for you!


End file.
